


What is this trash.

by rekaharu



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekaharu/pseuds/rekaharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This what I got from watching a Carl's Jr  commercial, I havn't done fanfiction in over like 6+ years and its just a stupid au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is this trash.

While watching a Carl’s Jr commercial its basicly the one where the cheif is eating the steak house burger and im like wow he looks like a cool punk version of Hux and I’m like what if kylo Ren was a food critic , and hux was the chief at the resturant called the finallizer and hux is the best there and everyone calls him the genereal because he runs a tight kitchen/restaurant .


End file.
